three parts whole
by laica-27
Summary: Stephanie finds out that she is not completely human but half elver and human. She is also Omega and has two mate who are these two and would they be able to keep each other out.


I have got a program on my pc that translates from Danish to English.

that is helpful.

I am dyslexic

but I hope you like my story.

 **three parts whole**

Chapter 1 surprise

It was Stephanie's 18th birthday and she was heading for an adventure with Sportacus. He had prepared a surprise for her. She was very excited. It was not often she could be together with Sportacus on two hand's hand.

She did not know where to go, but it promised so far, they were on their way deep into a cave that sportacus had told her to show her one of the treasures of the region.

Sportacus was not nervous about what Stephanie thought of what he wanted to show her, of course he had turned it to the mayor and he had nothing to oppose what he trusted in Sportacus, even though he did not know where Sportacus took Stephanie.

But he could not let the feeling that something was not as it should be. It was a feeling he had had a month now and it was not until the beginning of this week he could feel that the feeling came from Stephanie, she was not a whole human being she could be anything and Sportacus knew he had to get Stephanie away from Lazy Town on her 18th birthday, and had come to the idea of showing her one of the more remote caves that she could without some injured undergo transformation and she could learn how she kept it saved, people simply could not know they were not alone on this land, Sportacus himself was a river but kept it hidden for the outside when he was not at his place people.

That's why he took Stephanie on an excursion to his favorite cave, she would be able to undergo her transformation without having to explain.

Stephanie had for a long time been able to feel that she changed physically and mentally she did not know what was going on and debated with herself if she had to talk to Sportacus about it, after all, he was her best friend and if she could not talk to him if there was nobody she could talk about about it.

They went for a while and came to the entrance to a cave. Sportacus turned to Stephanie and said, "Here we are, we just have to go to the cave to see what I want to show you."

"Okay, I'm looking forward." Stephanie replied.

They did not discover that they were followed by Robbie the rat he followed after seeing him from Lazy Town and had been following them since he was curious about what they were doing.

When he saw them entering the cave he followed.

Stephanie and Sportacus went further into the cave and they came to a small pocket where Sportacus stopped and showed Stephanie. He looked an extra time to make sure nobody followed but missed Robbie he hid in a side room.

Sportacus then looked like a blanket up in front of the entrance, Stephanie wondered a lot but stuck behind his ear to ask him later.

Sportacus turned to Stephanie with a serious expression on her face and asked her to lay down, she took the blanket she had taken and sat on it, Sportacus sat beside her and they sat in a piece time without saying anything.

Sportacus sat thinking and thinking about how he best hit this coat, it was difficult. It's not something you just say yes, you're not a pure person, and I do not know what the other half of you is, but at last he turned against Stephanie and asked "Stephanie, you've felt your share in the last."

"Yes, how did you know that?" Stephanie replied. "I feel very much involved as if there is something waiting to break under the surface."

"At last I've had a feeling about you that you're not a whole human being but there's a supernatural being in you," said Sportacus, holding his hand up when Stephanie opened his mouth to protest "I know because I'm a river . "To support what he said, he let his ears be pointed.

Stephanie had difficulty hiding her surprise and could not keep watching Sportacus, but then she remembered that in the ten years she had known he had not aged at all, this was the explanation.

"I'm surprised you're a elves," Stephanie said, "but it's wondered you're not aging and that's the explanation."

"Yes, but I've also pulled it for a long time and will soon have to leave Lazy Town," said Sportacus, "although I do not really want, but I can not pull it anymore, you have already wondered and it's only a matter of time before the others follow suit. "

"Yes, I know," Stephanie said. "It's sad you're my best friend."

"I thought it was Trixie." Said Sportacus surprised

"Trixie is a good friend," said Stephanie, "but she's too hotheaded and too impulsive."

Sportacus smiled and made an arm around Stephanie, so they sat for a long time when Stephanie asked "Sportacus you know what I am."

"No, I can not feel sorry," Sportacus replied, "you can be anything but one thing I know you will when the clock turns twelve there you will be what you are and go to heat."

"Heat:" exclaimed Stephanie

"Yes heat" said Sportacus and tried to calm down Stephanie "that's how you can find your stomach or skinny."

"It just gets better and better." Stephanie and her head said dropping into her arms.

"Your stomach or stomach may not be nearby," said Sportacus, soothing, "and I do not think it's going to happen right now.

"What's your stomach?" Exclaimed Stephanie

"Being a girl, you are either beta or omega," explained Sportacus, "and if you are omega, you have two lean ones, an alpha and a beta."

"Wow," said Stephanie, "there's some way to figure it out now."

"No unfortunately Stephanie" answered Sportacus "we have to wait for you to go to heat."

"What about you, you would not be affected by my heat." Stephanie asked.

"No, unless there's an alpha that's your stomach and I'm your other belly," answered Sportacus, "I'm a beta."

"So you do not have a stomach." Stephanie asked,

"No, I did not want to be a sportacus," answered Sportacus. "It's one of the rules that is absolute but must not have a belly."

"Okay that sounds odd." Said Stephanie

"No when you think about it, it makes sense since you have often left for 100 years. It may be a long time to leave a stomach and another rule is that you only have contact with the head office so it's a long time without contact." Said Sportacus.

"Yes, it makes sense now." Stephanie said

"What about you, you will not be affected." Stephanie asked

"No," answered Sportacus "When I'm a beta, I have an alpha to start the chain reaction."

"Okay," said Stephanie, "I'm just nervous about what's going to happen."

"I can understand that," said Sportacus, "but it's highly unlikely that something would happen here as I know is the only river in miles circumference, but if anything should happen then trust your instincts."

"When will my heat start." Stephanie asked

"At midnight," Sportacus replied, "just as little."

"Ok how long does it last for .."

"Three days." Answered Sportacus

All of this heard Robbie and was very surprised ,, but he himself had gotten a clarification of what he was, when there was eighteen something that did not make sense at all, he got pointy ears and got some instincts (as he called it)that did not was compatebel with being human.

He tried hard to be human, but it failed so many times that eventually he came home to Lazy Town and became as he became.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful scent and he was completely away in his instincts.

A little earlier, Stephanie and Sportacus sat talking about what she could be and the upcoming heat.

Suddenly a pain broke through her, transformation had begun.

It hurt her that she was just screaming, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Stephanie, you're a elverand omega " Said Sportacus

Sportacus could smell her warm, but it did not worry him so much, what was the chance that there was an alpha nearby and that was exactly Stephanie and his alpha.

Just suddenly, Robbie came in through the cloth that was hanged in front of the opening with wild eyes.

^ Shit. ^ Thought Sportacus and knew what was going on and just came to say to Stephanie "trust in your instincts."

Robbie rushing to their big surprise at Sportacus, Sportacus believed in a split second that he would be torn apart until Robbie pushed his mouth against him.


End file.
